Neutron scattering studies will be done to elucidate the locations and shapes of proteins within the 30S ribosomal subunit of E. coli. Studies on the structure and function of elongation factor G (EF-G) in protein synthesis will be undertaken. These will include preliminary crystallographic studies, chemical modification experiments to identify groups on EF-G and the ribosome necessary for its function and crosslinking experiments to identify the ribosomal proteins in the vicinity of the EF-G binding site.